


laat dovahkaaz

by ashembie



Series: Dragonborn Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age II, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashembie/pseuds/ashembie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for a prompt I received on tumblr: “I may have accidentally sort of adopted five cats or stolen 20 wheels of cheese"</p>
            </blockquote>





	laat dovahkaaz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiarascura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/gifts).



Carver stared. He couldn’t help it. When he’d started travelling with Anders he had accepted a lot of the mage’s quirks without question – his sheer joy at walking in the pouring rain, how he had to get up several times in the night to check that the door was locked when they stayed at an inn, the way he flinched and excused himself whenever the Companions got too rowdy – but this could not pass without comment.

“Anders… what in the Nine is this?” He asked finally.

The mage didn’t even have the decency to look sheepish. 

“I couldn’t just leave them! That awful farmer had them in a sack – he was going to drown them!” He was practically quivering in outrage.

“So you just accidentally adopted five cats?” Carver’s eyebrows were nearly at his hairline.

“There was nothing accidental about it,” Anders sniffed, “Unlike you and your cheese obsession.”

“It’s not an obsession if it only happened once!”

“You stole twenty wheels of cheese!”

“It was a wedding gift for my cousin!”

“Oh well that explains everything – nothing says romance like stolen dairy produce,” Anders said scathingly. The kitten sitting on his head slipped down onto his shoulder, tiny claws raking down his face. The mage didn’t even flinch.

“It does for my cousin's husband,” Carver rolled his eyes. He liked Alistair a lot, and he appreciated how happy he made Solana, but the cheese thing was definitely odd. “Look Anders, you can’t keep them all. The open road is no place for kittens, especially when we’re hunting dragons.”

“We don’t have to hunt dragons,” Anders said moodily, “Plenty of other ways to make some coin.”

“Yes we do – hunting dragons is what happens when you decide travelling with the Dragonborn is the solution to all your problems.” Carver sighed. In truth he was getting tired of fighting dragons all the time – the longer he spent travelling from one end of Skyrim to the other fixing everyone’s problems the more he missed his time as a mercenary for Bull’s Chargers.

Anders deflated. He looked so heartbroken that Carver almost wanted to take back what he just said.

“I’m not just handing them out on the street,” Anders said quietly, “They need good homes. Loving homes.” The black kitten sitting on his shoulder nuzzled against his face, purring loudly.

Carver began to get the sneaking suspicion that there was something important behind Anders’ love for cats, but the mage had barely said five words to him about his past. He saw the tender look in Anders’ eyes as he petted the kittens, and an idea dawned on him.

“I know just where we can find that,” Carver assured him.

It took three days to get to Riften, and Anders was in full agreement that the orphanage was the best place for the kittens when he saw how overjoyed the children were at having a pet of their own. 

“You know, there’s only four children here, and there are five kittens,” Anders pointed out, holding the remaining kitten close to his chest with one hand, the other mashing up some salmon on the plate in front of him. Talen-Jei set some more ale on the table and looked amused at the mage’s doting.

“Yes, I can count,” Carver replied around a mouthful of seared slaughterfish, “But one kitten is much easier to protect from a dragon than five of them, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely,” Anders beamed. The kitten, a ginger tabby, meowed loudly as if in agreement. Anders set her down on the table; she sniffed the plate of salmon disdainfully. “What should we call you then, hmm? Ser Purrcy? No, what about Captain Nibbles? Oh! I’ve got it!”

He grinned at Carver, who felt a sudden sense of impending doom hanging over him.

“Dovahkiitty!” Anders proclaimed.

Carver groaned and threw his fork down in disgust. 

Dovahkitty tucked into the abandoned meal with gusto, purring ferociously while Anders laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is 'last dragonkitty' in the dragon language ^^


End file.
